Life's Constants
by M S Shipper
Summary: Scully and Mulder have found a portal to a place where time and space are no longer constant. It's Action Adventure / Fantasy and of course romance!! FINAL CHAPTER UP!! COMPLETED FANFIC!!
1. 1

Title: Life's Constants - Part 1

Title: Life's Constants - Part 1  
Author: M & S Shipper  
Contact: [mulderandscully@start.com.au][1]  
Rating: R

Genera: Alternate Reality/ Action Adventure / Romance  
Spoilers: Nothing recent.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never claimed to. They remain the property of Chris carter, 1013 and fox.  
Summary: Scully and Mulder have found a portal to a place where time and space are no longer constant.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3.21am

This isn't happening. Dana Scully kept thinking to herself as she hung up the phone. Why didn't cases begin at nine and finish at five? Then she would at least have some chance at leading a normal life.

In the now familiar action, she lifted her overnight bag onto the bed and began packing. Suits, shirts, jeans, shorts. Scully knew all to well now that there was the possibility of needing them all at some time when working on an x file, and since she didn't have all the particulars she wasn't taking any chances. She was about to close the lid when as a final thought she threw in her swimming costume. Best to be prepared she thought to herself with a laugh.

As she finished doing up her jacket, there was a brisk knock at the door. This couldn't be him, she thought to herself as she rolled onto her tiptoes to look through the peephole. She sighed when the lanky frame of her partner came into view. Undoing the latch quickly she threw open the door.

"Hey Scully." He said sheepishly.

"Hey Mulder." She said her eyes narrowing, reading his expression instantly.

"You weren't calling from your home were you Mulder." She said matter of factly.

"No, I got excited and jumped straight in the car. We really shouldn't waste any time on this." He said, obviously trying to catch her up in his enthusiasm.

"Mulder!" She almost yelled, then remembered her sleeping neighbours, and dropped her voice to a strong whisper. " I haven't even brushed my hair." 

"You don't need to," he said, reaching around the corner and picking up her bag, "You always look great, c'mon lets go."

She took in a breath to make a smart reply but he'd already turned on his heel and was making his way down the hall, leaving Scully standing there. It was an argument she'd had many times before and knew there was no use pursuing it. It always turned out the same way, both of them ended up pouting at each other for half a day, before forgetting all about it later on, when they got stuck into the case.

She released the breath she'd been holding onto, grabbed her purse and headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11.15am

"Wake up Scully." He said, gently nudging her shoulder.

It took a few seconds to blink away the spots before her eyes and come into full consciousness. Waking up like this always left her disoriented and feeling like crap. How Mulder managed to survive on a maximum of 4 hours sleep each night was beyond her.

"Where are we?" She said, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Ohio."

"Mulder! We're halfway across the country."

"And you slept through all of it." He said playfully.

"Well I was tired, and _someone_ ripped me from my sleep in the middle of the night." She was trying to hold back the irritation she was feeling by masking her words with sarcasm.

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?" He wasn't getting the message and persisted in teasing her.

"It was _you_ that woke me up in the middle of the night!" 

"No Scully, I believe the correct phrase is in the 'wee hours of the morning'." With that he was out of the car and heading towards the trunk. Scully scrambled out of her seatbelt and met him halfway, with an inquisitive glare.

"So are you going to tell me what we're we doing _here_?" she said, gesturing to the open spaces all around except for a tiny little motor inn.

"We're visiting Professor John Masterson, well ex professor actually, he hasn't taught in well over 5 years now."

"And why is that?" She said, already expecting him to be some crackpot who was thrown out of the university because of some horrible experiments he was conducting.

"He's retired and moved out into the countryside."

"Oh." She said trying to mask her surprise.

"Have a read of this, while I get us checked in." He tossed her a familiar looking FBI red and white folder before striding toward the reception.

'Case number 194-343-099.' She read. Flipping through the preliminary background check on the professor, she noticed it was impeccable. His teaching career was without incident and he was credited with many favourable journal entries on the merit of his hypotheses. She continued on until she found something of interest. He had worked a few semesters as part of a teacher exchange in Oxford. 

Scully looked up towards the reception, where Mulder was still checking in. Though not usually guided by gut feelings, Scully instantly knew there was something personal about this case. The fact that this man had taught at the same school Mulder once attended was too much of a coincidence. She returned her attention to the report.

It had a detailed account of the experiences of the professor had had over the last year. The first page showed a detailed map of his property, indicating a series of underground tunnels and shafts. It was hand drawn and had been erased in many places, like maybe the landscape had changed somewhat. Then he began to describe his experiences. He had entered the caves on a few occasions only to be missing for weeks at a time. He told of a different time and place being at the end of each of the tunnels.

Scully stopped there for a moment. This man was definitely insane. The only constants in the universe are time and space – they are universal invariants – but they were also the two things sadly lacking in his account of events.

He had obviously been very thorough though, recording everything as he went along. At least that part of his scientific mind was still in tact. The professor had retired from teaching but had obviously not retired from science. She smiled at this, imagining what she and Mulder would be like once they retired. 

Where had that come from, she thought. It shocked her that when she looked ahead she imagined their future intertwined, but even scarier was the fact she had envisaged them together as an old married couple.

Mulder brought her out of her little fantasy.

"What were you smiling at?" he asked. When she made no move to reply he let it go. "Here's your key, just settle in, we'll get lunch, then go out to see the professor."

"_Your_ professor." She asked, testing her theory.

"Nothing slips by you does it Scully." His expression was priceless, he looked like a small child who was sprung stealing a cookie.

"I miss nothing." She said laughing.

"Oh, can I use your phone for a sec?" He said nonchalantly.

"Where's yours?"

"In the car, I won't be long." She handed him over the phone, taking his keys and proceeding to the trunk to retrieve her stuff. It only took Mulder a second to remove a circuit from the inside of her phone crush it before placing it back inside again.

"Scully, it's not working." He said moving towards the car, pressing every button he could find to make his attempts at fixing it look genuine.

"What did you do to it?" She said, grabbing it back.

"Nothing" His arms raised up in an I-didn't-do-it type action. After pressing a few buttons, she pulled the battery off and noticed the circuit was broken.

"Damn, I must have dropped it somewhere, you'll just have to use your own."

"Thanks anyway." He said without looking at her, then proceeded to grab his bags and make his way toward the building. "I'll meet you at 12 for lunch."

She was confused for a second now, he had needed to use her phone quite urgently but when it had been broken he made no attempt to retrieve his own phone. Was it suddenly not urgent anymore? She was puzzled, but decided against pursuing it, there was sure to be a logical explanation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12 noon

Scully saw Mulder already seated in a booth by the window, he stuck out like a sore thumb. This place must double as some kind of road-stop for truckers she mused. Its décor was old and drab, and apart from a few regulars the place looked pretty much deserted.

"Scully, I ordered steak and chips for you, I'm told they're to die for."

"Great." She said feigning enthusiasm. She was starved but that would never be her choice of meal.

"So what are your thoughts on the case?" He said, already anticipating her reaction. Maybe coming to a public place was a good idea, she would be less likely to make a scene.

Scully was about to reply but was cut off by Mulders phone ringing. He looked down at the display and turned it off without answering.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. Now, I've organised to meet the professor this afternoon. He's got some miners hats and gear for us to have a look around in these tunnels."

"Mulder, this doesn't sound like the usual thing Skinner would assign us too." She said, doubting the merits of the case.

"No, I had to beg for this one. I guess to anyone else this would sound like some crackpot professor who's finally fallen off the deep end, but I know this guy. He professional, analytical, sceptical, he's. . . well. . . . you." He finished finally.

He studied her expression for a moment, she was obviously trying to come up with a nice way of saying this was probably going to end up a wild goose chase, so he beat her to it.

"Look, I know how this sounds Scully. Just come out, meet him and you'll see how credible he is."

Once again her response was interrupted as the waitress returned with one steak and chips and a chicken salad. She looked from her plate up to Mulder, he was smirking at his own joke. She couldn't help but laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

2.26pm

The car made it's way around the final of many dusty hills. There was very little in this area to speak of, it was quite dry for this time of year actually, Mulder noted. He chanced a look at his partner beside him. Her arms were securely folded against her chest, the look of boredom unmistakable.

"Almost there Scully. You'll see their house once we round this next corner." 

The car meandered along the untarred road, avoiding the larger divots and rocks in its path. This was obviously the road less travelled. A cute little cottage came into view, he heard Scully's intake of breath as they came closer.

"It's beautiful Mulder. Who would have guessed such a cute little house would be hidden away like this."

"This is what they wanted, a place to retire to, together, in peace, with only the company of one another. They really are a lovely couple, you'll like them Scully."

The car pulled to a complete stop and the two agents got out. An older couple were already waiting on the porch for them with large smiles on their faces. It's hard to sneak up on someone at this house, the road is in full view for miles and there is no passing traffic, just one road in and one road out.

Scully noted the woman was wearing an apron with flour dusted across it in many places, she must be in the process of baking, Scully thought. Her hair was grey and pulled back into a tight bun. She was not a petite woman, probably due to the amount of baking she did, but she had a friendly face that beamed at the pair. Scully's already liked her.

The gentleman was dressed in farming clothes, a flannel shirt under his denim bib and brace. His hair was streaked with grey, and he had a smile was just as wide as his wife's, maybe more so. 

Scully began to extend her hand to the woman, when she was pulled into a tight hug. Not quite sure how she should react, she awkwardly hugged her back. Professor Masterson was just as energetic with his handshake and patting of Mulders back. They looked like father and son rather than Student and teacher. It warmed Scully's heart to know there may be someone to fill that void for Mulder. Even as an adult you still need your parents.

"It's so great to so you again fox," the Woman said, embracing Mulder quickly, "and you must be Dana, Fox has told me all about you, I'm Mary and this is my Husband John."

"It's a pleasure." She said extending her arm out to the professor.

"The pleasure's all mine. Wow fox, you said she was pretty, but how do you get any work done." Scully blushed for the first time in. . . well it was a long time anyway. Not only had she just been complemented on her looks, quite a rare event, but Mulder had inadvertently complemented her too. 

The second John had opened his mouth Mulder grimaced, after telling them so much about Scully, he knew something was going to slip out. At first he was too embarrassed to meet her gaze but curiosity over her reaction won out. He stole a quick look as they were heading inside. Was that a blush still colouring her cheeks? He wasn't sure but her grin was unmistakable. If he'd known how favourably she reacted to compliments he would have made some years ago. Mulder always thought anything like that would end up in a long debate over Women's equality or as a worst-case scenario, sexual harassment charges.

"You have a beautiful house here Mary." Scully noted, her eyes taking in everything in the quaint timber cottage.

"It's been in my family for generations, and the house itself is over 100 years old. I was born here you know. I'll show you around if you like."

"That would be lovely." Scully said, trailing off behind her.

Mulder sat on the couch with John and began the long task of catching up. No matter how hard he tried though, the conversation always returned to Scully, until finally John asked the question that had been plaguing him since the pair walked in.

"So, Is there someone special in your life?" He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and gesturing to where he assumed Scully was.

She was no longer looking at the house though but standing in the doorway. 

"Scully!" Mulder said avoiding Johns question. "What did you think of the house?" 

He was being far to enthusiastic, Scully thought, probably trying to hide his discomfort over Johns question. She smiled brightly entering the room, deciding to pretend she'd never heard it.

"Oh, It's lovely, it really is."

"You two should have stayed with us, we have plenty of room, and you know you're always welcome. It's not to late."

"Thanks Mary but we've already checked in. We didn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, it's wonderful to see you again, if you won't stay with us then you must stay for dinner."

"Sounds great, it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal." Mary hurried off to get the meal started while Scully, Mulder and John sat down to discuss the case.

"Ok, do you want to start by going through one of your experiences in the cave from start to finish."

"All right. It's kind of hard to explain though, so bear with me. Actually the only way to know exactly what I'm saying is too see for yourself. Why don't you come down with me and I'll walk you through step by step."

"Sure." They both replied at the same time.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3.30pm

It was quite a walk from the house to the caves. John indicated along the way where he'd been planting some seeds. He said that his dog became quite spooked and ran off. John had chased him for quite a while calling and calling for the dog to come back but the dog kept on running right up into the caves.

John said he knew the caves were there but had never been inside before, there were so many he thought he'd get lost. The dog would certainly not find his way out without help, so John went in after him.

He stopped telling his story once he arrived at a large entrance into the mountain.

"My goodness Mulder, these are massive, I didn't realise how large they all were." Scully said peering into the darkness.

"I know they stretch right through to the other side of the mountain." he paused for a moment "You can go in a little bit if you like, nothing should happen if you keep sight of this entrance, and come back through it, I'll wait out here for you though."

The two began to slowly move inside. The change in temperature was instant and dramatic. It was definitely eerie in here, Scully thought to herself, as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It must have been almost at freezing point in there. The sleeveless shirt and jacket Scully wore, were of no help, and wearing a skirt was definitely a bad decision. 

"It's really cold in here. I can't even begin to imagine what could have created such large caves." Scully said in wonder.

"I can." Mulder stated confidently, obviously excited. How did she know he would find an explanation. "A force much larger than man that's for sure."

"What like nature?" She asked hopefully.

"No like aliens." He said seriously.

"Mulder, come on, you don't really believe his story do you. He's getting old, maybe his mind isn't what it used to be. These are just caves. Bloody cold caves, but caves nonetheless. That's a far more rational explanation than aliens creating large caverns with portals to other times."

Mulder continued to stride ahead into the darkness undeterred, the light from where they entered became less and less. He was about to round a corner when he had an idea. Taking off his jacket he laid it on the floor indicating the way he'd just come from. 

He was about to head off to the left when Scully called out stop.

"Why? If it's all the ramblings of an old confused man then why should you worry." 

She had no reply to that. Her fear was irrational, but she was afraid anyway.

Mulder proceeded off to the left and out of Scully's view.

"Mulder," She called out, a hint of fear entering into her voice. There was no reply. She looked back to the entrance they'd come through then back to the darkness Mulder had entered. There was really no other choice.

"Shit!" She said already chasing after him, as she rounded the corner something grabbed a hold of her waist. 

An ear-piercing scream echoed in all directions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - 

The end of Part one.

Part two not far behind.

Please review for me, let me know if I should continue.

If anyone wants to be emailed when the next part is available please include your email address in a review.

   [1]: http://www.start.com.au/StartX/Email/Compose/Email_Compose_Email.asp?to=mulderandscully@start.com.au&From=ActionBar&UID=672226&Session=296178392



	2. 2

Title: Life's Constants - Part 2

Title: Life's Constants – Chapter 2

Author: M & S Shipper

Rating: R

SEE PART 1 FOR FURTHER INFO

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rush of terror that gripped Scully was all consuming. The scream had left her lips in a matter of seconds, well before she realised the one gripping her around the waist was Mulder.

"Mulder!! You scared me to death." she said still regaining her breath.

The laugh he was about to let out was replaced with silence over the shock of her emotional reaction. He had only meant to scare her a little, but the bloodcurdling scream she let out told him she was terrified.

"Gees, I'm sorry Scully. I only meant to give you a little fright. If I'd known how scared you were I would never. . . . "

"I was not scared," she stated emphatically, cutting him off. "You startled me that's all."

He couldn't help snickering at this, even though he'd pay for it later. He knew his partner to well. She never wanted him to see when she was frightened but her vehement response told him otherwise.

"Come on Mulder, let's go back, I'm cold and we don't have the right kind of gear or supplies to be trudging around in damp caves all afternoon."

There was silence for a moment, but he finally agreed. The both turned and headed back the way they'd come. Mulder came to an abrupt stop, causing Scully to smack into the back of him.

"Mulder!" She said quite agitated. "What are you doing now?"

"I put my jacket on the floor around here somewhere, and it's gone." To further prove his point he got down on his hands and knees, and started groping around in the darkness. "It's not here."

"Come off it, you've made your point. I was scared, ok! Are you happy? Now pick up your jacket and lets get out of here, before one of us really does get injured. And let me assure you, it won't be me."

Scully began to stride off toward the light, before Mulder could even get to his feet. The jacket was not there, he was not playing some kind of joke, as she suspected. When the notion that the jacket was actually gone finally struck him, he was quite afraid himself. What if they had already been transported into another time?

He raced off after Scully who was already leaving the caves.

"John! Professor Masterson! John!" She was yelling through cupped hands into the distance. 

"He's gone?" Mulder asked. She nodded in the affirmative. He said he would wait, he thought to himself. Something wasn't right here. Mulder took a good look around. Everything appeared to be the same as when they went in. The day was fine, cool but fine, the countryside looked untouched.

He breathed out his anxiety. Yes, his overactive imagination was obviously playing tricks on him again. Looking down at his watch he saw it was 5 o' clock. Damn. It would be getting dark soon. They would have to move fast if they were to make it back. That was probably why John left he reasoned with himself. Had they really been in the cave that long, he thought to himself, it only felt like a few minutes.

Scully was oblivious to anything unusual, she strode on ahead toward to cottage. The cottage! Mulder finally comprehended what he was seeing. It was still there. Breathing out a sigh of relief he picked up the pace and caught up with his partner. As they rounded the side of the house the driveway came into view. Where the hell was his car?

As Scully started up the steps to the front door she turned slowly. 

"I was starting to panic when you said you couldn't find your jacket, you know," she said, almost as though she was admitting a sin. "But now I see, I was just getting caught up in your little fantasies again."

"Um. . .Scully." He said, already guessing what had happened, but she was already off and through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellowed a voice from within the house. 

"I'm Dana Scully. And who are you sir? Are you a friend of Mary and John's?"

"Mary and John? Who are Mary and John?" He said without a single flicker of recognition crossing his features.

"You're in their house." Scully said stubbornly, wishing she had her weapon on her.

"No I ain't. This is my house and you are trespassing on my land." He shouted, just as stubbornly, as Mulder entered the room.

"Come on Scully, I think we're somewhere we shouldn't be." He said leading her backwards.

"Damn right you are." He said aggressively.

Scully was just about to reply when a woman came into the room demanding to know what was going on. She had to look at the woman twice or she would have sworn it was Mary Masterson. That would not have been so shocking except for the fact this woman was at leat 30 years younger and at least 8 months pregnant, maybe more.

A young boy also entered the room, curious as to what all the commotion was about. He got one look at Scully and started laughing.

"Who's the lady in the funny clothes?" he said still snickering.

Scully's mouth, which had been open since she stepped inside the house finally closed in indignation. 

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Why, you're dressed like a man, except your skirt is so short and look at her . . . ." He started to say before his mother cut him off. 

"That's enough out of you Samuel." She said sending the boy upstairs.

Scully looked kind of strange to Mulder, pale. She had opened her mouth to say something but no words were coming out. Finally she found her voice, it was calm but by no means steady.

"Madam, can I ask you a question." She said addressing only the woman, the man was still glaring at her.

"This is going to sound strange but, what year is this?" 

The woman looked to her husband as if to say that this woman was a raving lunatic, but she turned around again and answered her question.

"The year has not changed for a long time, it's 1931."

That was all it took, the rock steady, sceptical, driven agent that is Dana Scully, dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Mulder was too far away and stunned to catch her, but was at her side in a second. She had struck her head on the way down, and it was swelling up right away.

"Scully, can you hear me? I think she's knocked herself out. Do you have some ice? No of course you don't." He said, answering his own question. "Do you have a bed she could rest in somewhere?"

"Sure, my husband will take you upstairs, I'll get a damp cloth for her forehead."

As the woman rushed out of the room, Mulder gently lifted his partner into his arms, nestling her head under his chin. The man looked at him for a second, taking in the love and protectiveness Mulder was exuding over Scully.

"She's your woman then?" He asked, finally losing the ferocity in his voice.

Mulder could only nod, it was the truth after all, maybe not in the sense this man meant it, but he had considered them connected for a long while now. The man led Mulder upstairs to a room with a small double bed. 

"You can stay here for tonight, or until she's feeling better, ok?"

"Thank you." Mulder said. At that moment the lady came in with a small basin and a cloth. She laid it across the swelling on Scully's forehead then quietly left, leaving them alone.

Scully remained unconscious well into the night. Mulder gave up waiting and climbed into bed with her at about 2am. She awoke just after three, with a pounding headache, shocked to find she was snuggled into Mulders chest, his arm holding her securely against him. 

She tried to move out from under him, but it was no use, she would definitely wake him. It was certainly not a horrible thing to endure anyway. He smelt wonderful, kind of musky and masculine, and the warmth he was providing warded off any chill she may be feeling. When the pounding in her head receded, she began to drift off again.

Quite content the couple slept into the late hours of the morning

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mulder was having the most delicious dream. He was in a paddock filled with wild flowers on a warm summers day. Scully was there, laying against him in the grass. She was nuzzling into his side whispering how much she loved him over and over.

A pinching sensation brought him back to reality. He almost jumped off the bed when he saw that Samuel was only an inch or so away from his face, staring at him. 

"You slept for a long time mister." he stated, before looking over at Scully. "Is she dead? Mamma said she wasn't but I thought she looked it."

This noise was all it took for Scully to wake up, and because she was just as shocked to have a little boy staring at her, she also jumped a mile. Samuel screamed and ran from the room.

"What was that all about?" She said groggily, her head instantly starting to throb again. 

"He thought you were dead."

"Oh, I look that bad?" She asked, now grimacing with the pain.

"Easy, lay back down again, you took a pretty bad hit to the head, I think you might have a concussion." Mulder said, cradling her head as he laid her back down. Once she was laid back against the pillows he was only a few inches away from her face. He lingered just a little longer than he had to, their close proximity, and being alone in bed together, effecting them both.

The moment was broken though by a small knock at the door. Mulders head snapped back as though he'd been caught stealing something. The door opened slowly and the woman walked in with a tray of food in her arms.

"Good Morning, or is it almost afternoon." she said with a chuckle "We weren't properly introduced yesterday. My name is Katherine."

"I'm Dana and this is Fox." Scully was quick to say, chuckling at the glare Mulder gave her for using his given name.

"You two must be hungry, I've got plenty here, take your time, and come downstairs when you're ready." She was off before the pair could even reply a thankyou.

"Wow that looks great." Scully said as Mulder brought the tray over. They ate in silence, both were lost in their own thoughts of their situation.

"Mulder," Scully said, finally breaking the silence. "Do you think we'll be able to get home all right?" 

"I'm not sure how this works." He said honestly. "John has experienced this before and didn't seem to have much trouble getting back, he did say large periods of time were missing though before he got back."

"If we're gone for too long Skinner will come after us." Mulder would not meet her gaze now. He was definitely hiding something. "Mulder? What aren't you telling me?"

"Umm. . . . . well . . . .he kinda doesn't know where we are. I may have accidentally said we were taking a vacation and not handling a case." The end of his sentence came out in a hurry.

"You lied to him!!" she shouted "You lied to me!!"

Her head was throbbing for more than one reason now. She was livid. How could he do this to her? They're partners and partners don't do this to one another. 

"I know Scully, and I'm sorry I hated lying to you, but I wanted to check this out, and you would never have come if I told you the truth."

"Well you got that right, I would have said it was another of your wild goose chases, although we'll never know now, I was never given the chance to decide for myself, was I?!"

"But I was right, the caves are portals to different times."

"That's not the point. You lied to me! How can I ever trust you again?" she yelled. Mulder was sure the whole house could hear what they were saying.

Throwing back the covers Scully stormed out of the bed, swaying slightly from the pain in her head. It was worth it though, she had to get away from him. Only when she was halfway across the room did she realise she was only wearing her top and panties. She gasped, frozen for a moment, before grabbing her skirt and pulling it on. Taking a second to regain her composure, she continued out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The end of chapter 2.

Part three soon – please r & r.


	3. 3

Title: Life's Constants – Chapter 3

Title: Life's Constants – Chapter 3  
Author: M & S Shipper  
Email: [mulderandscully@start.com.au][1]  
OTHER DETAILS Part 1  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The gravel crunched below her feet, the gradient of the hill steadily inclining with her heartbeat. Her face turned redder from the exertion as she stomped her way to the entrance of the cave. 

Damn him, she said to herself over and over. Why did he always have to drag her into these situations? She had placed herself on the line so many times before, without even realising it. That thought infuriated her more than the situation. Mulder had lied to get her here, yet again. He trusted her in many ways but not enough it seemed, otherwise he'd have given her the choice of whether to come along or not, instead of pretending it was a case.

She grunted out loud, her frustration apparent. The once calm, rational mind of Dana Scully, now overflowed with anger, too blinded to see the danger she was putting herself into.

Scully, was already well into the cave before she stopped to consider risk she was taking. She looked back towards the opening. On the other side was Mulder, the man she was inexplicability bound to. The man she cared for in so many ways. The man who lied to her time and time again.

Her jaw was set again, determined, as she turned and continued into the   
cold darkness of the cave.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
For the tenth time in as many minutes, Mulders hand reached for the door handle. Should he go after her? Her stare had been icy when she realised he'd lied to her. Even worse when she discovered he'd undressed her. Giving her time had seemed like the best option, but now she may have simmered down a bit, it could be safe to go after her.

He turned the knob, then peered into the hall. It was empty. Ok, good start. She was probably downstairs, and there was no way she'd make a scene in front of everyone. He hoped anyway.

Returning to the room, he dressed slowly, putting off the inevitable. It was a beautiful day outside, he thought to himself. Then when he realised that it was a beautiful day of long ago, he smiled. There was so much to do and see here, not to mention the other possibilities that lay in the far off caverns of the cave. When Scully realised the full impact of this he was sure she'd come around.

If they could go back in time then it was foreseeable they could travel forwards as well. They could bring back cures for diseases that would kill millions by the time a cure was found. They could warn others of up and coming disasters. They could see what their children would look like and their children.

He stopped when he realised his slip. In his imagination, his future was entwined with Scully. It was the only way he saw it, and though it was a future he dreamed of it still shocked him that it came to mind so easily.

His stomach lurched, she'd only been gone an hour or so and he missed her already. He couldn't stand it when things were left badly between them. It never quite disappeared from his thoughts until there was some kind of resolution. Thankfully, they rarely had lasting arguments, otherwise he'd never get anything done. That time she'd spent in Philadelphia was one of the worst in his memory. She'd been so distant and unsettled, it scared him that she hadn't confided her fears in him.

As he made his way into the kitchen, the strange feeling in his stomach increased. She wasn't there. Somehow he knew before he rounded the corner, as her presence was undetectable to him. Now he knew real fear. Without a word to anyone, Mulder strode through the front door like a man possessed, searching the rooms frantically before leaving. Samuel staring at him agape.

The usually lengthy walk up to the cave was halved by Mulders long strides and steady determination. She was going back alone, who knows where she'll end up, or more to the point when she'll end up. That thought scared Mulder more than anything, he could lose her, but he pressed ahead trying to push the fear from his mind.

There was no-one in sight when he reached the entrance, but there were footprints in the gravely sand at the entrance leading inside.He was too late.

Left with no other choice he also entered the cave, trying to keep sight of her footprints.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Unlike the previous time when Scully exited the cave, she instantly knew it was not home.

The landscape was completely barren in all directions. A virtual wasteland. The sun, so incredibly strong it made her instantly thirsty. When was she? She thought, trying to find something of significance on the horizon.

The heat was intense it must be over 110ºF she mused to herself. Sweat beaded immediately and ran down her back into the top of her skirt. Perhaps it was closer to one hundred and thirty, she amended.

This place was definitely inhospitable to humans, and combined with her recent injury made her feel light headed. She had to go back while she was still able. Turning on her heel, she began to return to the cave. Someone blocked her way though. Before her stood a man in what loosely resembled a space suit.

Scully tried to focus on him but her eyes grew tired. It was so hot. She pulled at her jacket eventually getting it off, uncaring when it dropped into the dust. It was getting hotter by the second, she was certain of that now, the sun was only slightly over the horizon but it had an intensity beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

She willed herself to move but it was as if a heavy blanket was over her, dragging her to the ground. Dimly she realised her skin was burning, but that was her last coherent thought she had as darkness swallowed her and she dropped to the ground.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Mulder continued towards the light at the end of the cave. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed her footprints in the gravel becoming visible again. She'd definitely come this way. He picked up the pace, eager to find her once more, and confirm with his eyes that she was all right.

When he reached the end of the tunnel he noticed it was dark outside. The light he had seen earlier was from the moon, which shone brighter than he could ever remember the moon ever shining. The sight that greeted him though was mind blowing. There was nothing in all directions, no buildings, trees, mountains, lakes, nothing. And it was hot, really hot. More than 90ºF he thought, undoing his top button.  
"Scully!" he yelled out into the void. The only sound he heard was that of his own voice echoing in the distance.

He was about to return to the cave when he noticed something in front of him. In a moment he was on his knees sweeping his hands across the dusty ground. His breath caught in his throat, a lump emerging in it's place. 

Just below the surface was Scully's jacket. He tried to pick it up but it was scolding hot, instantly disintegrating in his hands. It was almost as though it had been baked in an oven, but how could that be? There was nothing for miles.

"Scully!" he yelled again, unable to hide the panic in his voice. If anything happened to her it would be all his fault, he'd lied abut their assignment, tricked her into coming and then entered the caves knowing full well she'd follow him.

The silence around him was ominous.

He scanned the horizon once more and noticed something he'd missed in his haste the first time. There were a few silhouettes on the horizon. Mulder didn't hesitate he began to run full speed towards the people. The heat made him sweat instantly and by the time he was halfway to his destination he was dripping with sweat.

He came to a sudden stop, something was wrong. His feet were burning, and not just from the impact of running. He lifted his foot off the ground and noticed that the sole was red hot and softening with the heat. 

Not pausing to consider the reasons for this he continued to run, his only thought's of Scully and finding her. He was too busy keeping the people on the horizon in his sights that he didn't watch the ground below him. It probably wouldn't have helped him anyway, for the trapdoor was well hidden for a reason.

All the air left his lungs as he plunged for what seemed like minutes down into to the darkness, finally landing heavily on the stone floor. Pain was the last thing to register in his mind before he passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This damned cell was sending her insane. She had awakened, completely alone and in virtual darkness. From groping blindly around the room she found it was about two metres wide and two metres deep, and though she'd never felt claustrophobic before, there was always a first time for everything. The walls were practically moving in on her.

Her skin burned too. Her arms, legs and face had been exposed to temperatures she'd never experienced before, and she had a feeling that if she'd stayed out there any longer she'd be dead. For that reason Scully was grateful to her captor, but only for that. 

Without warning the door to the cell began to open. The lights from the hallway burned her eyes, which had become accustomed to the darkness. All she could make out was the outline of a body being thrown into the room. She was about to protest when she realised the body was Mulders.

"Mulder can you hear me?" she said, unable to hide the emotion in her voice, pulling his head on to her lap and stoking his hair. After her initial panic, years of medical training kicked in.

Scully felt for a pulse first. Strong. Then checked his breathing. Also strong. She hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath until she began to release it in relief. She was always shocked just how affected she was when Mulder was in danger. She often wondered if it was more than friendship she felt, but stopped those thoughts before they developed to far. Once she began loving Mulder, she doubted it was that easy to turn off again.

"Mulder wake up." she stated with full authority. "Mulder, listen to my voice, can you hear me?" 

He began to roll his head a little, groaning slightly. Scully took this as a good sign and continued speaking to him.

"Mulder, I need you to wake up so you can tell me if you're hurt." she said, now fully composed with the detachment of a doctor.

"Scully?" he said faintly with obvious confusion.

"Yes I'm here. Are you hurt anywhere?" she said already prodding his abdomen.

"Ow! That hurts, and when I breathe too." 

"You've probably broken some ribs, just lie still. Do you remember what happened?" she asked hopefully.

"Not much, I followed you into the cave and then came out in this place. It was night time, I was running to catch up with some people I saw on the horizon, when I was suddenly falling.I don't understand why we didn't end up back in the right time. John said he did each time he went through the cave."

"I don't know either, maybe it's because we came through together and not separately."

"Maybe." He said trying to sit up, his discomfort was obvious.

"Just lie still ok, once you've got your strength back we'll figure out a way out of here."

The night passed slowly, neither one really able to sleep. Scully wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she must have, because she awoke in Mulders arms, her legs entwined with is. The room kept it's consistent darkness, so she had no idea how long she's been asleep. She noted that Mulders breathing was steady and sighed with relief. He needed his rest. With as little movement as possible Scully managed to untangle herself from Mulder and sit up. 

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realised there was something by the door that she couldn't quite place, but she knew it wasn't there before. It was a small tray with a few items she could barely recognise but finally guessed they were food. Hesitantly she lifted it to her mouth, smelling and touching it to discern it's nature. Almost as if having a voice of it's own her stomach began to growl in reaction to the food. Still unsure as to what it was she popped it in her mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

Definitely some kind of vegetable, a mixture of potato, carrot and onion, mixed with a salty flavour into a pattie. It was cold, but she imagined it had originally been heated. Regardless of the temperature it was delicious and instantly quieted her overactive stomach.

Mulder awoke to the quiet moaning of his partner. Now that was a sound he could get used to waking up to. In his sleepy state it took him a while to realise she was eating, and obviously it was something quite delicious if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Oh can I get some of that." He said, initially startling her. He leaned across her, momentarily forgetting that his ribs were hurt. In pain he doubled over falling against the door. 

Scully was so concerned he'd hurt himself that she initially didn't notice the door had moved slightly under his weight, but now the thin line of light coming through was unmistakable. She got up slowly, and peeped around the corner. The hallway seemed to go on forever in both directions, but surprisingly enough there was no-one in sight.

"What do you see Scully?" His voice scared the wits out of her and she spun around quickly.

"Nothing much, just a corridor." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, lets get going then, before they realise they left the door open."

"No."

"No?" He said unbelieving that she didn't want to make a break form this hellish cell.

"No!" she stated vehemently. "You are in no condition to be attempting an escape."

"I'm fine, and this might be our only chance." As if to further prove his point he struggled finally making it to his feet.

"Mulder!" She yelled.

"If you keep shouting like that someone is going to come, now keep quiet and lets get out of here."

Before she could object he'd already moved out into the hall. It was still empty, thank goodness. Without pausing to decide, Mulder began to go left up the hallway. He then made several turns and turned to go up a flight of stairs.

"Do you know where you're going?" she whispered.

"No, I'm just guessing here. Any objections?"

"No, you just looked like you knew the way. Why are we going up though? Shouldn't we be going down to ground level?"

"I think we're underground Scully, when I first got here there was nothing in sight, and it was really hot, I think in this time, the earth is so hot we've all had to move below ground."

"I felt the heat too, in seconds I began to burn. What do we do though if we get to the top and it's the middle of the day?"

"We wait." she couldn't argue with him, there was no other choice really. She only hoped that no-one would find them until then.

Eight flights of stirs later they came to a large hanger type room with 10 to 20 tank type vehicles. It was completely deserted, just as all the halls had been. More disturbing though, it was also a dead end.

"Scully look over there." He was pointing to the far corner of the room to where a fine crack of sunlight was coming through. "It's daylight outside. I think that's why we haven't seen anyone, they must sleep during the day here, and then at night when it's safe, they go outside."

"I think you might be right Mulder, but how to we get out of here if it's daylight?"

"We can wait til dark. . . " he was about to continue when they heard voices echoing through the vast room.

"Sir we have people out everywhere looking for them, they can't get far, we'll find them." It was a young mans voice.

"You'd better, they could be our only chance of getting off this god forsaken rock." The man in authority scared even Mulder, and he heard Scully's intake of breath. 

The older man left leaving the younger one to search the hanger. He was quite thorough, but still failed to look inside the ventilation shaft in the corner of the room. 

Mulders face was still grimaced from the pain of having to hoist himself up there. Scully's heart went out to him, and even though they were so tightly pressed together in this confined space, she found herself unconsciously stroking his hair, trying to comfort him.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard him leave the room. Scully moved as though she was about to get up , but Mulder caught her wrist, stopping the action. 

"Just give me a second, I'll be ok to move in a second." he said, biting his lip.

It must have been hard for him to admit his pain to her, and she smiled at the level of intimacy they were sharing. Mulder was positioned on his back, while Scully lay on her side facing him, her breasts pushing into his side, arm draped across his stomach, her knee resting over his thigh. Their faces were inches apart, her hair tickling the side of his face, breath warm on his cheek. It was enough to drive a man to distraction, he thought, trying to quell his bodies reaction to her. How was it possible to be in this much pain and be this aroused at the same time?

He looked over to see if she'd noticed his blush. She was looking down at him smiling warmly, he smiled back. Was he imagining it or had her nipples grown hard against him. It was probably from the cold he thought, as another rush of air came up the ventilation shaft. He didn't need to look to see the bulge in his trousers was now prominent.

This was a far more dangerous position than he'd previously thought. He had to get out of this ventilation shaft now!

- - - - - - - - -

End of Chapter 1 Part 2.

One more chapter to go.

Feedback always welcome of all kinds, I mean – how can I ever improve without it.

(You'll note after receiving some negative (but constructive) comments,Scully never used the word bloody again – it must be far more acceptable to say in Australia than in the US.)

   [1]: mailto:mulderandscully@start.com.au



	4. 4

Title: Life's Constants  
Author: M & S Shipper   
Rating: R  
OTHER INFO SEE CHAPTER 1  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 4  
They were so intimately pressed together she could feel everything her partner wasn't saying. Against her breast she felt the fast flutter of his heart beating, his breathing had become shallow, his body warm to her touch. Another shocking realisation that struck her was the growing bulge she felt against her thigh. Maybe more shocking though, was her own body and it's reaction to him, as she was immediately flooded with desire.

Even in the darkened ventilation shaft, her blush was evident. She lowered her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. He instantly took this as embarrassment over feeling his desire for her. He couldn't believe he was letting her affect him like this. After all these years of keeping his emotions in check, why did his body have to betray him like this now?

"I'm so sorry Scully, I don't know what's the matter with me, " he stammered "I guess I just haven't been this close to a woman in a while."

"It's ok really." She said looking up from her blush, looking quite flustered, he thought.  
"No it's not you shouldn't have to put up with it." he said, obviously beating himself up over it.  
"No, I said it's. . .". But he didn't let her finish.  
"In fact, maybe you should put in a sexual harassment charge when you get back, the bureau would never condone this."  
"For goodness sake Mulder stop!" She said almost yelling. Realising that they were still technically in hiding, she peered through the grate of the vent to make sure no-one had heard her. It was still deserted.  
"Now, lets get something straight here," she said lowering her voice, "firstly we're on leave at the moment, so I hardly think that sexual harassment charges will stick. And secondly, it's not harassment, it's actually kinda nice that I can do that to you, I never actually thought I affected you in that way."

"Scully, you have to be kidding, you're beautiful!" He said, too shocked to find the words.  
"No, you don't have to say that, I realise I'm short, plain and fairly dull. And apart from that I know people call me 'ice queen' behind my back."  
"Scully, people only say that because they can't have you, but they do want you, as I do. You are gorgeous, and sexy, far from dull and I don't think a day has gone by when I haven't wanted you, the way I do now."  
"Well, you have to say that don't you, I mean. . " but she was cut off as he lifted his head upwards to kiss her, ignoring the protests of his mind and ribs. For once he was throwing caution to the wind and doing what he'd wanted to do for so many years now. Her lips were warm and after the initial shock became soft and pliant below his own. If he still wasn't convinced he was doing the right thing, the soft whimper in her throat would have convinced him.  
The kiss was slow and tender, each eager to learn the others every curve and hollow intimately, without rushing anything. She tasted sweet, just like he imagined, her cheek soft against his own stubble. She was more timid than he imagined but that began to melt away as he deepened the kiss.   
He couldn't help touching her, this wasn't enough it could never be. As though testing the boundaries he began to stroke the side of her breast as his mouth continued to lazily play with her tongue.  
At first she was too shocked to respond at all, there was the split second when she was sure he'd come up with a usual quip and laugh off this first moment of intimacy, but as he deepened the kiss she couldn't deny his passion. If it's possible to feel dizzy while lying down, she was feeling it. Her body hummed at the sensations he was inspiring from her lips to the tips of her toes. Everything felt so right, it was just a new form of intimacy to what they'd previously shared. They fit together perfectly. Those were her last coherent thoughts as she let him roll her onto his body.  
Even though she was being extremely careful, his ribs screamed in agony as she came down on them. He tried to hold back the whimper in his throat but he couldn't, and he immediately felt her body tense and slide back to it's original position.  
Trying to regain her breath she said, "We should really stop, you're in no condition to. . . " 

"No Scully, I can handle it, I've never wanted someone so much in my life." he said his lips covering hers, already trying to pull her back toward him. He cursed himself as another whimper escaped, forcing him to break the kiss.  
"That still doesn't change the fact that you're hurt and as your doctor, I have to insist on you resting," his face dropped at her order, "and preferably not resting in an air vent."

At that, she began shimmying back towards the opening. He didn't budge though, to afraid he'd wake up from this delicious dream, and it was obviously a dream, this sort of thing never happened to Fox Mulder in real life. He only hoped it wouldn't finish up just yet.

The soft thump of Scully's feet hitting the floor brought him out of his day dream.

"Ok, this is going to hurt, but you have to come out sometime, so it may as well be now." She said, already looping her hands under his armpits and pulling back gently. He sucked in a breath as the pain became more intense, he was all the way to the opening now, all that was left was a final jump. Still she held him.

"Scully, just move back ok, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok, I've got you and I'm not letting go." 

He couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous statement, she was several inches shorter than him and weighed a good 40 pounds less. How on earth did she think she was going to catch him? Not wanting to injure her pride though he let her continue to help. All he had to do now was give one final shove and let gravity do the rest.

"Come on then." She called out impatiently.

"Ok, brace yourself"

He gave a final push and began plummeting to the ground. The pain was overwhelming and the last thing he remembered before passing out was the soft cushion of Scully that he fell onto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"For goodness sake Mulder wake up. Please!!" She said, in the most hysterical tone he'd ever heard coming from Scully's lips. He was initially disoriented, his eyes half open, head spinning slightly. Then it all came flooding back, the caves, his ribs and finally Scully. 

This brought him fully awake as he gazed at her full red lips.

"Thank god! We have to move, now." She said already up and helping him to his feet. Only when he was fully upright did he discover the reason for her distress. The sound of footsteps approaching was growing louder and louder, there must have been 40 or so people on their way.

They moved backwards in behind a few barrels lined up against the wall. From their position only one of them could see what was going through a slit between the barrels. While Mulder sat back Scully kept him informed of what was going on.

"Ok there's about 50 men out there now, all dressed in some kind of uniform. They're armed with weapons, but not anything I've ever seen before." She drew breath to continue but was cut off when a man stepped forward in front of the troop to speak.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lieutenant Malcom.We have been called together today to deal with a Code 3 situation. Yesterday a woman was found just above this facility, in the wastelands of Ohio, with no thermo nuclear protective clothing. As you are well aware there are no above ground settlements for many hundreds of miles and it would be impossible for a person to have been in that location without having some kind of protective equipment with them. We believe that she may have some form of immunity to the elements and needs to be studied further for the good of all mankind." He paused for effect, which allowed a rumble of talking to erupt between the men lined up. There was a buzz of excitement amongst it all.

"Quieten down everyone. Now if this wasn't extraordinary enough we also came across a man in a similar location, also possessing no protective equipment, seemingly also immune."

He paused again, and the excited chattering resumed. In turn each began to notice the angry glare of the Lieutenant and quieted down.

"The pair have escaped from their cell and are now, we believe, topside. In a few moments the sun will be out of range again and we can hunt them down. You'll be grouped into teams of two to cover maximum ground. Get you're weapons ready, set them to power level 1, I don't want them harmed, we'll be moving out in just a few more minutes."

"Oh god Mulder, how the hell are we going to get out of here!" Scully said, looking around her for some kind of sign. As if by some divine intervention her eyes fell onto a pile of uniforms just like those of the men just a few feet away.

As quietly as she could she reached out and pulled them between the barrels. 

"I don't know about this Scully." Mulder said, rubbing his ribs, but Scully had already pulled the top half of the uniform over his head and was donning her own.

"It's the only choice we have, all we have to do is get topside. Then make a run for it."

"To the cave. We're not even sure where the cave is going to take us?"

"No I've been thinking about it. I think it has to do with body weight maybe. Originally we came through together, the only way to get back is together. But first we need to get back to 1931, so this time only one of us can go through the cave at a time. 

"What if one of us doesn't make it?"

"We'll make it. You go through first and I'll be right behind you."

"No Scully, I won't let you. . . . "

"You'll be going through first!" She stated adamantly. "You're in no position to defend yourself if you have to."

"And you are? You're unarmed!" He said.

"And you have broken ribs, this time I win Mulder, it's your turn the next alternate reality we go into."

He had no come back to this, but it didn't make him feel any better. The group were mobilising, it was time to move out. Just as she was about to stand up, he caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. Scully opened her mouth to protest but it was immediately covered by his, cutting off anything she was going to say. It was a fast passionate kiss of desperation and love. It spoke more than any conversation could. They were in love and together they would do anything to see that they got the chance to live happily together. They each feared for the safety of the other, above their own, but they were going to be fine, it would all be over soon.

Even though the kiss had ended, Scully sat for a moment staring into his eyes. "Mulder before we go out there I just want you to know. . ."

"I know Scully, and so do I." He said, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

Just as the last of the troops began to make their way outside Scully and Mulder fell into line behind them. When they reached the surface , the heat was incredible, even though the sun was no longer visible. All of the men split up and headed in all directions, two directly towards the cave.

"Mulder, we have to stop them." She was really starting to panic now, they were already in the entrance. No-one else could find this portal it was far to dangerous for all concerned. They had to do something. 

Mulder spoke up before she had a chance to stop him. "You two!" he yelled, "The Lieutenant wants to see you, he's ordered us to look at the cave in your place."

They turned around eyeing the agents off sceptically. There was a tense moment when Scully thought they weren't buying the story, but they turned and began to walk past the pair. Mulder walked on ahead into the cave leaving Scully waiting outside.

"Ok this is it, I'll see you in a few minutes, or maybe a few hours depending on the time difference." Scully said. 

He gave her a passionate kiss that made her knees week then moved slowly into the cave.

"Hey!"

Scully spun around at the noise.

"That's the woman!" One of the two troops yelled out before running back. They had obviously witnessed the exchange between the agents and realised something was going on. 

Mulder heard the commotion and turned to come back.

"Just go, I'm right behind you!" She yelled from about fifty metres back. He was still rooted on the spot, his face filled with indecision. She had one final chance.

"If you love me you'll do it!" Their eyes held for a moment before he turned and continued into the cave. Scully breathed out as a bright light momentarily blinded her.

The two troops had drawn their weapons and were already taking aim. Scully gritted her teeth and began running as she heard the first shot ring out. It sounded like electricity, a pure bolt of energy which could be directed anywhere. The first shot missed, bringing down a few rocks on the side of the tunnel. The second shot hit the roof, sending an almighty tremor through the caves. She was thrown of balance by this but quickly righted herself and began to run again. Looking above her head she noticed large fractures begin to appear above her.

Just as the roof began to crumble as a third shot was fired taking her directly in the thigh, throwing her to the floor. The wave of electricity flowed through her veins and nervous system, making each nerveending scream out in pain. The force of the blow sent her flying forward a good many feet and as she hit the ground she saw the cave collapsing behind her.

Her last conscious thought was the sight of a blinding light swallowing her up.

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay – had trouble uploading.

Please review for me.

Thanks for hanging in there if you've read this far.


	5. 5

Title: Life's Constants – Chapter 5  
Author: M& S Shipper  
Email: mulderandscully@start.com.au  
SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR FURTHER DETAILS  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Scully awoke with a start. The room was dark and she was in a bed that wasn't her own. Looking around her it became apparent she was back in 1931. The room was identical to the one she'd shared with Mulder only a day or so before.

   
A small jostle of the bed told her she was not alone. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The delicious scent that can only be described as Mulder filled her nostrils immediately. He must have felt her movement and unconsciously pulled her closer against him, grumbling slightly in his sleep. He exhaled contently, his warm breath tickling her ear, making her chuckle. 

  
Mulder began to stir with the chuckle she'd made.

  
"Scully?" He said obviously concerned, but still very drowsy. He rolled back, giving her some room and she turned to face him. A grimace consumed her features as she moved her thigh slightly. The confusion in her eyes was apparent and he was quick to reassure her.

  
"I think they must have shot you with something, I've had a look, they didn't break the skin, but the bruise covers most of your thigh. How do you feel?"

  
"Ok except for that." She said, her eyes still squeezed shut as the throb in her leg eased. 

  
Mulders face relaxed noticeably, she'd been out for quite a few hours now, and he had been starting to panic.

  
"Mulder, are we. . "

  
"Yes, it's been about two weeks since we were last here. So I guess you're theory was right and when you're feeling better, we can go back through, together this time. Until then Katherine said she's only too happy to take us in."

  
Scully nodded, her eyes still closed. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to stop her emotions flooding her, accidentally breaking the skin. A single tear escaped rolling down her cheek. 

  
He felt completely helpless lying there, while the woman he loved struggled with an injury that he should not have allowed to happen. A small trickle of blood formed where she had bitten down and he seized upon the moment, doing the only thing that he knew that would take her mind off it.

  
Leaning forward he kissed her softly. She relaxed below him and gave in to his gentle caress. Their tongues sought out each other, tasting and teasing. He pulled her closer covering most of her body with his.

  
The rough texture of his legs against her own told her he'd once again stripped her down to her shirt and panties, but this time she didn't care, she even guided his hands to the buttons on her shirt.

  
The invitation was instantly taken up, his desire to touch her creamy smooth skin to intense to deny. In a second he had stripped not only her but himself as well, leaving no barrier between the pair. Seeing her before him like this felt like a dream, but one he had full control over. 

Her skin was begging to be kissed and who was he to deny her anything. He worked his way down her throat, eventually taking her nipple between his teeth. Her back arched upwards urging him on, as he suckled like a newborn babe. Scully sighed as he continued down.

  
"Jesus Scully, what's this?" He had just found a bruise that ran right under her breasts.

  
"Oh, that's where you landed on me getting out of the air vent." His brow furrowed slightly, once again cursing himself for causing her any harm. Silently he vowed to himself to make sure she was never harmed again, in any way.

  
"I can see what you're doing. Don't go beating yourself up, you can't wrap me in cotton wool you know."

  
"I'd like too." 

  
There was silence for a moment, Mulder wanting to take those words back. He knew how she loved her job and their partnership as equals.

  
All of a sudden he'd changed the rules.

  
"Maybe we should stop," she said not meeting his eyes, "I'm not sure we're ready to be doing this and you're ribs must be killing you in that position."

  
"Scully. . " He said pausing for effect, "trust me, with you here, like this, I feel no pain." How could she not smile at that, it was perhaps the sweetest thing he'd said to her. Before she could object  
he returned to the task at hand memorising every curve that is Scully. Tasting and loving her in ways he'd only dreamed. It was an undertaking he was more than happy to engage in. Her skin was soft and warm, tasting of creamy bliss.  
He took her hips between his hands urging her upwards dipping his tongue into her navel before continuing on its path downward, unstoppable. Well almost unstoppable.  
A loud banging on the door stopped Mulder in his tracks. It was only a split second before the door almost swung off its hinges, far to short a time to move into a less compromising position.   
"What?!" Mulder barked out, before realising whom it was.  
"You've gotta come quick! Mamma's havin' the baby!!" It was Samuel, whose eyes were wide with fear, tears streaming down his face. This look instantly changed to shock as Scully came into view. Up until that moment Mulders body had been covering most of hers but when she heard his voice she looked up.  
"I'm sorry mister. . " He said taking a step back, lost for words.  
"It's ok, we'll be right there." Mulder finally said, recovering his composure.  
Samuel nodded backing away then ran down the hall.  
Mulder was still positioned over her. He looked down, her face was flushed, the rise and fall of her chest still hurried. Her expression was really the only thing that had changed. Her eyes had lost that glazed over look and she was back in the moment. He knew he had to move, but just never wanted that moment to arrive.  
"Come on Mulder." She said impatiently. He nodded sombrely and rolled off, still being mindful of her injury.  
"Can you help me dress?" His sulk instantly transformed into a grin, and even though she was in a hurry she couldn't help but smile back.  
- - - - - - - -   
They only had to move into the hall to hear the screams of pain coming from the master bedroom.  
"She sounds like she's quite a way along." Scully said, picking up the pace a little.  
While Scully moved straight into the room, Mulder was more hesitant. He peered in cautiously and what he saw made him jump back again.  
There was already an amount of blood soaking through the bedding and Mulder was sure it would only be a few moments til the baby was born. Sure enough seconds later he heard Scully's voice above the din.  
"I can see the head! Not long now Katherine, stay with me, keep pushing. Mulder I need you in here!"  
Reluctantly Mulder came into the room. Joseph was nowhere to be seen. He opened his mouth to ask when he was cut off.  
 "He went to get the midwife. Now, I need some towels, some water, pegs and sterilise some scissors or a knife whatever you can find." Scully spoke in a tone not to be reckoned with.

In blind panic Mulder turned and fled the room, making it to the kitchen in world record time. He began to boil the water, and then went looking for the other items. Draws came out haphazardly one after another until he found what he was looking for, scissors.

There was a basket of washing that had just come off the line, and Mulder grabbed the lot. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a tub of pegs still sitting on the top.

Almost falling over his own feet, he dashed up the stairs again, to find the baby had already been born and was nursing on its mother's breast.

Scully could only smile at the man panting before her, looking completely stressed, pleased and bedraggled all at the same time. Already overcome with emotion, this was all it took to send a few tears of happiness down her cheeks.

While Mulder pulled himself together, Scully went to fetch the water. When she returned it only took her a few minutes to attach the pegs to the umbilical cord and cut it off neatly.

"Katherine??" Everyone in the room turned to see Joseph come flying through the door in a similar state to that Mulder had been in a few moments ago. Both women smiled knowingly. 

"I'm fine. We're fine." Katherine said smiling. "Dana took care of me."

"You're a midwife?"

"Sort of." Scully said, before tugging on Mulders arm to get moving. 

"Well thank goodness, our midwife wasn't there, must still be in town." There was a long silence as Joseph held his child for the first time.

"There's a bowl of water just on the side. You can give your new daughter a bath when you're ready."

"I have a daughter." He said dumbstruck and beaming. Mulder and Scully moved out of the room quickly, leaving them in peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Now, where were we?" Mulder said as they entered the bedroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him this time. Scully went and stood beside the bed with her hands folded over her chest.

"I think I was telling you to stop what you were doing before it was to late."

"No, I think we'd moved past that." He said positioning her arms around his waist, then nuzzling her ear.

"Hmmm. . . . well perhaps I was saying that you were injured not that long ago and that you probably needed rest." She could feel his hands starting to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"No don't think that was it either." He said placing kisses down the line of her throat, while sliding the shirt down off her shoulders.

"Maybe you'll have to remind me then." She said with a glint in her eye that Mulder had very rarely seen before. She then proceeded to slide her skirt off her hips and let it pool around her ankles.

"I was planning to."

As she lay back down on the bed Mulder removed his own shirt and pants before lying in the cradle of her thighs. His need for her was obvious there was no hiding it now. So many years of wanting and dreaming made him ache for her. He began kissing her with abandon, grinding his body against hers.  

Without breaking contact with her lips, he moved his hand down to the warmth between her thighs. She was just as ready for him as he was for her. With feather-soft caresses he began to build her fire. The small moans she'd been making grew, until they were almost continuous.

He felt almost at bursting point himself, and when she began to say his name in between short gasps he though he'd disgrace himself. He was positioned at her entrance, ready to claim his dream, when he stopped.

"This isn't going to last long Scully. I want you too much." He said ashamed.

"It's ok . . . I just want you Mulder."

"Are you sure this won't hurt your leg, I mean .  . ."She cut him off mid-sentence.

"Mulder, with you here like this . . . . I feel no pain." Her words had echoed his earlier ones and he smiled. 

In a moment they were silently joined, each one savouring the intensity of the moment, not wanting to move. They held each other's gaze for a minute before Scullys eyes slipped shut. Mulder took the hint and began to move slowly at first, then building quickly. Their lovemaking was short but intensely passionate, each one giving and taking all they could. Their desire built and built until finally they fell over that invisible line. Sated they lay in each other's arms til sleep overtook them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After saying goodbye to Katherine, Joseph, Samuel and little Mary, they made their way back to the cave. Without hesitation they entered hand in hand, making their way into the passage they were sure would lead them back home. Scully was just about to disappear around the corner, when Mulder stopped her.

"Scully," he said pulling her against him, "I don't ever want to lose what we have now. I can't go back to looking and not being able to touch you every time I feel like it. It would kill me."

"You won't ever have to go back to that. Don't you know that I love you?"

He smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. As they pulled apart he whispered. 

"I love you too."

As they preceded around the corner the telltale white light engulfed them both, taking them home, together.

- - - - - - - - 

The End.

Sorry for the delay on the final chapter, I agonised over whether or not I should put in the part with Mulder and Scully finally sleeping together – I wasn't sure if the story was aided by it or not. And since I don't have a beta reader then I had no input (hint hint) 

I hope it worked – let me know what you think.

Feedback always welcome!!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
